Un pequeño trozo de cielo
by MariahAF
Summary: Kari busca innspiranción y la encuentra gracias a él... ¿Casualidad? Lo dudo... "Davis: ¡Yo también quiero mi final feliz!"


Un pequeño trozo de cielo

**Tai's**

Hoy Kari no parecía ella. Nada más entrar a casa, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a su cuarto decididamente, sin siquiera responder al saludo de mamá o al mío. La determinación de mi hermana al principio me sorprendió, y la seriedad que se adivinaba en sus ojos aún más. Normalmente volvía de los ensayos con su grupo con una sonrisa de oreja y comía algo, pues venía muy cansada y hambrienta, pero esta vez, no probó bocado alguno, de forma que decidí llevarle algo a su habitación de lo que mamá había preparado para la cena. Recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestra habitación compartida y allí me paré al escuchar el sonido de su guitarra y el cómo cantaba. Poseía la voz de un autentico ángel, por ello, la habían elegida como vocalista del grupo "A Little Of You" (un poco de ti), en el que también estaban TK, Yolei y Davis y cada uno tocaba un instrumento y hacia coros. Daisuke tocaba la batería, Takeru la guitarra eléctrica y Miyako, el piano. A decir verdad, era mi grupo favorito, y no, no es porque en él estuviera mi hermana, si no porque sus canciones eran geniales, puesto que Davis, que también componía, tenía muy buen oído para eso.

Estuve unos minutos en la puerta escuchándola, y oyendo como tras cada nota de su guitarra española y cada palabra cantada le seguía un golpe o tachones en algún folio o partitura. Al parecer, estaba componiendo, algo bastante raro pues no lo solía hacer ella. Toqué la puerta, y cuando me dejó entrar, le dejé la comida sobre el escritorio y me senté a su lado. Luego pensé el por qué llamé si también era mi habitación…

-¿Y eso que estás componiendo?

Ella me miró y dejó la guitarra a un lado para comenzar a comer.

-Vamos al programa a la semana que viene y aún no tenemos canción… Llevábamos retraso y ahora a Davis pierde la partitura y se ha puesto enfermo… Así que me he ofrecido para componer la canción, aunque dudo que termine a tiempo – me volvió a mirar.

-Pero tú eres la cantante, no la compositora. ¿De verdad te tragas que Davis ha perdido la partitura? Seguro que no tenía ganas y luego puso esa excusa… - me levanté y tras despedirme de ella salí de la habitación – Si necesitas algo estoy en el salón con papá y mamá – le dije.

Ella asintió.

A pesar de ser un grupo que no conocía mucha gente y en el cual todos los integrantes menos Yolei tenían quince años recién cumplidos, habían realizado montones de conciertos y hacía más o menos cuatro meses, TK recibió una llamada del programa de televisión "Buscando la nota perfecta" para que fueran a cantar allí. Sin pensarlo, aceptaron, pues podía ser la oportunidad de su vida, puesto que el programa era visto en todo el mundo.

Pasaron las horas y eran ya las doce de la noche, sin embargo, todavía oía desde el comedor la guitarra de mi hermana. Decidí irme a dormir y ella hizo lo mismo. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, se oían sus golpes y gritos de frustración al no poder escribir algo que le gustara. Mi madre estaba bastante preocupada y no paraba de comentar que Kari al final se haría daño, pues sus nervios aumentaban y cada vez sus golpes se hacían más frecuentes, hasta que finalmente estalló en el llanto por el hecho de no poder componer algo que le gustase. Cansado por esa actitud impropia de mi hermana entré en la habitación asustándola. Di un par de palmadas para que se levantara de la cama y la saqué a la calle arrastrándola. Ella aún llevaba su guitarra en la mano, y mientras caminábamos hacia un parque cercano intentaba soltarse de mi agarre, cosa que no consiguió. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, llegamos a aquel parque donde los niños jugaban muy alegremente. La senté en un banco para que tomara un poco de aire y se relajara, ya que esa noche no había podido conciliar el sueño a causa de los nervios. Ella, en lugar de eso, intentó levantarse para volver a casa y en ese momento vi a TK a lo lejos. Me venía que ni pintado que él estuviera allí… La obligué de nuevo a sentarse y cuando el rubio nos vio y se acercó a nosotros decidí irme del lugar. Sabía que había dejado en buenas manos a mi hermana…

**Kari's**

No entendía del todo el que mi hermano me hubiera sacado de casa obligada. Lo admitía, mis nervios me pudieron y no podía evitar sentirme de una manera que no sé explicar mediante las palabras, pero era algo parecido a la impotencia que sentía al no poder componer algo que me gustara, más bien, era eso. Justo cuando intenté levantarme mi hermano me lo prohibió y se fue del lugar. Yo, más que molesta, puse mi guitarra sobre mis piernas y la miré fijamente. Entonces, una mano tocó mi espalda. Al principio me asusté y me di la vuelta de golpe, después vi a TK que se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí y con la guitarra? – me preguntó.

-Mi hermano me trajo aquí porque no sé qué componer… Vamos a perder una gran oportunidad… Lo siento… - le contesté cabizbaja.

Él delicadamente cogió mi guitarra y la toqueteó un poco. Después se puso en una posición cómoda para tocarla y observé como comenzaba a tocar una melodía obviamente improvisada. Cuando terminó la volvió a tocar para memorizarla mientras yo lo observaba en silencio.

-¿Llevas un papel y un bolígrafo por casualidad? – me preguntó.

-Sí – le contesté al tiempo que le daba un lápiz y una pequeña libreta que llevaba siempre conmigo.

Él escribió unas cuentas cosas y me lo devolvió todo.

-Ya sé que no es de mucha ayuda pero debo irme ya – me contestó al tiempo que se levantaba y me daba la guitarra.

Fue entonces, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude observar durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, pues para mí el tiempo se paró, ese pequeño trozo de cielo… Noté mi cara arder y una sonrisilla nerviosa se dibujó en mi rostro en el mismo momento en el que bajaba la mirada a mi guitarra española. Toqué la madera y un adiós de él, me hizo volver a la realidad. Le contesté con una voz un tanto apagada y observé como él se alejaba con paso rápido en dirección a su casa. Cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de que ya lo había perdido de vista seguía mirándolo, bajé de nuevo la mirada y me levanté guitarra en mano. Decidida fui a mi casa, y al llegar me volví a meter en mi cuarto, pero mi hermano no tardó mucho en entrar de nuevo para sacarme de allí cosa que no consiguió hacer pues me mantuve firme hasta que finalmente y declarándose derrotado me dejó estar allí con la condición de que mañana saldría. Yo acepté gustosamente y me tiré en mi cama. Fue entonces cuando leí lo que había en el papel. La verdad es que no me sorprendió pues ya me esperaba que hubiera escrito ahí las notas que él había tocado, lo que me sorprendió fue que en la esquina había escrito: "La letra que salga del corazón". No pude evitar sonreír. Toqué un poco lo que me había escrito él y le añadí la letra. A decir verdad las notas se repetían mucho, de modo que lo retoqué un poco y a las pocas horas, ya lo tenía todo listo. Una canción inspirada en lo que le pasaba a más de una persona en el mundo… Algo que de verdad dolía, y que por suerte no había vivido.

**One week later…**

Al fin había llegado el día. Estábamos nerviosos. Habíamos ensayado poco. Todo estaba en nuestra contra… Yolei me daba ánimos y me daba consejos para calmarme un poco, pero nada podía calmar mis nervios. Comencé a morderme las uñas a lo que mi hermano, que estaba allí entre bastidores conmigo, me dio un golpe en la mano como era su costumbre. Después me cogió por los hombros obligándome a mirarle a los ojos y me dio palabras de aliento:

-Pase lo que pase ahí afuera, tus amigos seguirán aquí – su voz se escuchaba decidida.

Asentí y me di la vuelta encontrándome de frente con Davis.

-Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, todos confiamos en ti, relájate y no olvides que todos confiamos en ti, así que no nos defraudes… - yo le miré un poco molesta pues me había quitado con unas pocas palabras lo que con cientos me habían dado: el valor para salir ahí. En ese momento mi hermano salió por detrás de mí y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Davis, lo que hizo que este empezara a tartamudear por el miedo a mi hermano – E-es-estamos e-en – se aclaró la voz – Estamos en buenas manos – me guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se fue para evitar a Taichi.

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes que es tonto – miré a Yolei – Sabemos que lo harás perfectamente ahí afuera.

-De eso no hay duda – dijo esta vez TK.

Al fin, nos llamaron para salir al escenario. Yo cogí el micrófono, lo coloqué en su lugar y me senté en un taburete y me planté delante de las cámaras que emitían en directo. Si cometía un error… No podríamos cambiar nada… Tomé aire y empecé a tocar la guitarra mientras los demás se unían a mí.

-Vamos – oí decir a Takeru.

Entonces, comencé:

_-Con mi guitarra te escribo esta canción. Cada palabra, cada verso, te advierto, sale de mi corazón… Entiendo que no es mucho, comprendo tu decisión._

_Sé, que cada "te quiero" era un fantasma creado por mi imaginación, que me jugaba malas pasadas… Sé, que cada beso contenía palabras ocultadas a mi corazón, que cada caricia era una ilusión… Que tú no sentías nada… Jugabas conmigo, y yo lo sabía, sin embargo, todo ha cambiado… ¿Crees que te sigo queriendo? Te equivocas. Tus mentiras acaban, mis verdades comienzan…_

_Y no sigo siendo aquella tonta que creía tus palabras, que te seguía a todas partes y que se sentía perdida en la nada. Todo ha cambiado, menos tú._

_Y no, no entiendo el porqué de todas aquellas palabras que me rodeaban, de todas aquellas mentiras que mencionabas. Pero acabó. No más te quieros falsos, no más palabras mudas, no más sueños rotos, no más promesas que no significan nada, no más…_

_Y no sigo siendo aquella tonta que creía tus palabras, que te seguía a todas partes y que se sentía perdida en la nada. Todo ha cambiado, menos tú._

_Vuelvo cada día, con una sonrisa nueva, que muestra quien soy ahora, que muestra mi felicidad._

_Y no… No sigo siendo aquella tonta que creía tus palabras… Que te seguía a todas partes… Que se sentía perdida en la nada. Todo ha cambiado… Menos tú.-_

Me levanté del asiento y dejé la guitarra a un lado. Decididamente y con paso rápido me acerqué a Takeru y le di un beso por lo que todo el público comenzó a gritar emocionado.

-¡Guau! – Dijo el presentador – Creo que este grupo es impresionante… - nos miró de reojo y rió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de TK - ¿Y ustedes que creen? Para votar llamen al…

Conversamos un rato tras las cámaras. TK y yo no nos vimos hasta que salimos del lugar para ir en el coche de Matt a la casa de Cody, donde nos esperaba una fiesta sorpresa no tan sorpresa, pues mi hermano ya me había comentado algo. Él tan aguafiestas como siempre… Mi hermano se empeñó el vendarnos los ojos, por lo que al subir las escaleras tropecé sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, pues el único que podía ver en esos momentos era Tai que no podía ocuparse de todos. Finalmente llegamos al piso correspondiente y nada más entrar la música comenzó a sonar y como la venda que cubría mis ojos era de algodón y picaba, aproveché para quitármela en ese mismo momento. Los vi a todos en ese momento picoteando algo en una mesa y a otros viendo el partido de fútbol que se jugaba ese mismo día. Yo simplemente me senté en una silla y apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa de enfrente, dejando todo el peso de mi cabeza sobre ellos y pensando el porqué había hecho eso… Posé mi mirada sobre la silla de enfrente y vi como Sora se sentaba en ella con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro y con algo de comida que Davis y Tai no se habían comido. Dejó el plato delicadamente sobre la mesa y me lo acercó. Yo educadamente lo rechacé con una leve sonrisa con la que buscaba encontrar algo para que no se diera cuenta de lo confusa que me encontraba en ese momento y de que algún modo me hacía daño. Pero estábamos hablando de Sora, no de mi hermano ni de nadie más, precisamente Sora.

-No intentes escapar de mí – dijo cuando me daba la vuelta para levantarme. La miré de reojo – Sé como te sientes ahora, pero no por eso debes decirle lo que pasó, el por qué lo hiciste. Conozco a TK, lo comprenderá y dudo muchísimo que te rechace. Vamos, no pierdas esta oportunidad por miedo…

-No voy a hablar con él – le dije tajante.

Sora se levantó y acercó a mi más el plato.

-Está en el balcón.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta lentamente mirándome antes de comenzar a andar por lo que vislumbré en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y fue a hablar con mi hermano que se hallaba comiendo lo que quedaba sobre la mesa. Estuve dubitativa unos minutos, mirando fijamente la pared de enfrente, y casi sin darme cuenta y como acto reflejo comencé a comer la comida que Sora me había llevado. Cuando me di cuenta ya me lo había terminado todo. Miré a la pelirroja que me guiñó un ojo y yo seguí allí sin hacer nada. Todavía no sabía por qué lo hice, y desde que lo he hecho mi hermano parece mosqueado con él, aunque los demás me miran con una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que bailan… A excepción de Davis, que cuando acabó de comer se sentó en el sofá y no me quitó la vista de encima… Me levanté finalmente y él me siguió. Fui hacia el balcón, donde TK estaba sentado en una silla, y Daisuke al ver que iba con él se dio la vuelta decepcionado. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo… Me acerqué al rubio y toqué su espalda. Él se sobresaltó y me miró.

-¿Kari…? – me dijo.

-Así me llaman – me senté a su lado – Oye, lo de antes… Lo siento si te molestó.

Me miró.

-¿Molestarme? Tú hiciste lo que llevo años intentando hacer sin éxito… Tú, esta misma noche, delante de millones de personas, has hecho lo que te decía el corazón, decidida, sin importarte lo que dijeran o pensaran… Sólo… Te has dejado llevar – bajé la mirada y miré mis piernas mientras pensaba qué responder a eso – Eres… La persona que he querido ser y la persona a la que más he querido en mi vida… Te amo Kari…

Levanté la mirada súbitamente y sorprendida totalmente. Lo vi levantarse lentamente, apoyando sus manos en la barandilla del balcón para ayudarse y mirando la calle, aunque en realidad parecía no mirar nada. Lo observé darse la vuelta y observó el interior para después encaminarse hacia allí. Lo detuve cogiéndolo de la mano y provocando que me mirara. Él era notablemente más alto por lo que yo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para llegar a sus labios… Al principio era tan solo yo quien besaba, pero al poco él correspondió. Era un beso algo torpe, pero el mejor de mi vida…

-No me has dejado decirte que yo a ti también – le sonreí tiernamente mirando ese pequeño trozo de cielo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Qué pasó después? Creo que con decir que nuestros hijos se llaman Luis y Úrsula basta…

Y finalmente… Vivieron felices y comieron perdices…

Davis: ¿¡Y yo qué!? ¡No soy feliz y no me gustan las perdices!

Tai *mirada asesina*: Es la historia de mi hermana, no molestes e.e

Davis: Pero yo quiero tener final feliz.

TK: Pues te escribes una historia ._.

Yolei: Ay, ay, ay… Este Davis no tiene remedio…

Davis: Ni que fuera una enfermedad -.-"

Matt: Te acercas mucho.

Davis *Mirada asesina a Matt*

Matt *Ni se inmuta*

Sora: Hay tensión en el hambiente *-*

Cody: ¿Por qué no nos relajamos y…?

Davis: ¡YO QUIERO MI FINAL FELIZ!

TK: ¡QUE LO ESCRIBAS TÚ MISMO!

Matt *serio e inexpresivo*: Eso.

*Todos caen "estilo anime"*

Tai: Bueno y este es el final…

María *empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo inevitablemente*: DEJAD REVIEWS, GRACIAS :D

Tai: Eso ha dolido ¬¬

María: Seguro que no es para tanto *Se despreocupa*

Kari *rie*

Davis *en una esquina "estilo loco de manicomio"*: Mi final feliz… Mi final feliz… Mi tesoro…

Todos *Gotita estilo anime*

Kari: Emm… *.*

María: Hola, dejad un review, adiós :D


End file.
